


Hands on.

by TheBabblingWriter



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barba gets a bit handsy, Drabble, F/M, Flirting, it's cute, there's fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBabblingWriter/pseuds/TheBabblingWriter
Summary: Barba can't keep his hands off his s/o.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited for now...

With Liv’s word, the squad moved out, Vera nodded at her sergeant and went to walk out of Benson’s office; when two fingers slipped into the back pocket of her jeans and held her back. 

She glanced over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. 

Barba was looking at his phone, his hand still connected to her jeans. 

He stood up, pocketed his phone and walked forward to grab his briefcase and exchange a few words with Benson. 

Because his right hand was still hooking into Vera’s back pocket, she had to turn, her back facing Benson and Barba. 

She crossed her arms and pursed her lips, this wasn't the first time he’d done this and it probably wouldn't be last time. 

As they moved towards the door, Barba came around on her left side and moved his hand to her waist, pulling her along gently. 

“You can't just pull me around like a dog you know?” she told him. 

He smirked at her. 

“Maybe I just like having my hands on you at all times.” he flirted. She bit back a smile and shook her head. 

“You are insatiable.” 

As he pulled her into the, thankfully, empty elevator, he placed a hand on her back, bringing her closer, pressing her against the wall. 

“I can never get enough of you.” he muttered, placing gentle kisses on her neck, breathing deeply, the scent of vanilla only serving to turn him on even more.


End file.
